


Annual BHFCG

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [144]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Firefighter Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words dance, crime and firefighter.





	Annual BHFCG

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/186145362354/last-one-for-the-day-only-6-more-left-and-i-will)

Derek used to hate having to attend the annual Beacon Hills Firefighter’s Christmas Gala. But that was before--

“Why, hello there Mr. Hale.” Derek turned around to see Stiles standing with a glass of wine in his hand. The lights from the Christmas tree near them sparkled and reflected in Stiles’ eyes, and Derek wished he could capture it with a photo.

Derek cleared his throat and smiled. “Care to dance?”

Stiles hummed, placed his wine glass on a table then reached out a hand. “It  _ would  _ be a crime if I didn’t dance with my husband at least once.”


End file.
